1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for cleaning, which can effectively remove metal processing oil after metal processing, especially metal drawing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A composition containing a chlorine-based solvent, such as 1,1,2-trichloroethylene (TCE), 1,2-dichloropropane, methylenechloride, and the like, has been used as a solvent for removing processing oil that is used for a conventional metal processing, for example, cutting, pressing, drawing, and the like. However, since the chlorine-based solvent has high volatility thereby being harmful both to the human body and environment, the researches about a cleaning agent for replacing the chlorine-based solvent are proceeding.
The hydrocarbon-based cleaning agent has been widely used as the substitute cleaning agent, but the problems that relate to flammability and drying about the hydrocarbon-based cleaning agent are being blamed. In addition, a cleaning agent containing an aromatic-based hydrocarbon, such as benzene, xylene, and the like is being regulated because it has high toxicity on the human body and high environmental pollution.
The techniques about a semi-aqueous or water-based cleaning agent containing water are being developed considering working safety, such as a safety about the human body, a stability about flammability, and the like. The cleaning agent containing water has low solubility in oil so that the system development using a proper organic solvent and surfactant is required in order to improve the above low solubility in oil.
Meanwhile, Japanese Publication Patent No. 1994-146041 discloses a cleaning composition containing propylene glycol ether and water as a semi-aqueous cleaning agent for removing metal processing oil. In addition, Korean Publication Patent No. 2008-0045616 discloses a cleaning agent containing hydrocarbon-based solvent and acetate-based compound as a hydrocarbon-based cleaning agent for cleaning surface pollutants of electronic components, precision parts, and the like in machine, electronic and electron fields. However, the cleaning compositions disclosed in the above patents have high viscosity, and do not have the sufficient detergency about metal drawing oil that is plentifully substituted with halogen elements.